Chocolate Love
by Quadradiks
Summary: Lucy wants to give Natsu chocolate — NaLu — One Shot — Happy Valentines!


**A/N: **Because it's Valentines Day tomorrow and I had the time, I decided to make a little one shot for the sake of NaLu and because I wanted to write something. Sorry for not updating my other stories, I'm way too lazy. I'm sure I'll get them in... another time...

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Fairy Tail, yeah yeah.

3

**Update**: I'll be tweaking this every now and then, so for the people that reviewed, thanks. It really helps.

* * *

Lucy hummed quietly as she was wrapping the freshly made chocolate into little bags, each labeled with a different name. Her back ached as she was up all night to make them. She decided this year was the year she would participate in the Valentines Day party they have at the guild. Last year she didn't go because she heard rumors that Lisanna was going to ask Natsu out, and she didn't want to be there for the humiliation or the heart break, although the next day she found out that the rumor was a lie. She was determined to make sure that this year she would tell him her feelings.

Lucy tied the last bag of chocolate to conceal it. In print the name 'To: Natsu Dragneel' was on it. The chocolate was bigger then the rest, at least doubling the size of the other chocolates made out for the other fellow guild mates. She made sure to count everyone, and she meant everyone. Last year, no one gave Romeo any gifts, and he seemed pretty down for the entire day, despite everyone's efforts to cheer him up. She felt partially responsible for it, so she made sure this year to prepare a little bit of chocolate for him.

She gently placed all the bags of chocolate inside a little basket and smiled. She stretched her back and sighed. She was finally done. She made a little cup of coffee and turned on the television. She laughed at the comedy show that was on and forgot about the valentines party that would be taking place in a few hours. She turned off the television and fell back onto her bed.

She wondered if Lisanna was her 'love rival'.

"Nah..." she thought. "I'd be a Juvia #2." She laughed. Oh how she wanted it not to be true. If Lisanna loved Natsu, then she'd be rejected right off the bat, right? Natsu and Lisanna were just perfect for each other, or so Lucy thought. She giggled as she imagined Natsu proposing to Lisanna. Oh how funny that would be. She wondered what Natsu looked like in formal clothing and laughed even harder.

Lucy got up after a few hours of sleep and looked out the window to see the beautiful day. It was gorgeous, not a cloud in sight. The summer sun shone brightly across the land. She looked towards the sidewalk and saw Gray walking towards her house. She opened up the window. "Hey Gray! What's up?"

Gray looked up and saw Lucy. "Yo, I was coming to see you!" He rushed inside, went up the apartment building and knocked on Lucy's door for once. Lucy came to open the door and realized he might see the basket of chocolate. She rushed to put Natsu's on the bottom so Gray wouldn't see that Natsu's chocolate was the biggest. He would infer that she liked Natsu, which was totally true. She came back quickly and opened the door.

"So why are you here?" Lucy asked politely. She hid the basket behind her back and smiled. Gray smiled.

"The party already started, everyone was wondering where you were!" Gray said excitedly. He smirked. "...and I also heard that Lisanna was thinking of asking Natsu out today. It'll be hilarious!" He added. Lucy smiled.

"Great! I'll be ready in a minute. You can go back." She said. Gray shrugged and walked out the door, Lucy closing it. She breathed heavily. So many questions appeared in her head. What would she do if she really asked him out? What happens if they actually went out? What happens if Natsu kisses her? What happened if – you get the point. So Lucy tried her best to put on a fake smile and head out.

* * *

Natsu took a bite into his chocolate from Levy. She always gave the best chocolates. Not that she cooks them, she uses her magic to make dozens of chocolates, and they always taste amazing. Gajeel also seemed to be having a good time. Levy and Gajeel were in a corner, talking to each other about the most random things. Gajeel almost turned into a Happy #2, talking about the different types of metal and steel. Levy blocked out any sound that came out of Gajeel's mouth when he talked about those things.

Lucy walked into the building, and everyone immediately looked at her. She didn't wear anything special, just a t-shirt that had a big red heart on it and jeans. She smiled and walked around to give each perspective person a chocolate. She started with the people on her team, leaving out Natsu. She walked up to Gray. "Thanks for being such a great friend!" she smiled and handed him a bag of chocolate, his name printed in marker on it.

"Thanks! I have one for you too!" Gray said, holding a frozen piece of chocolate in his hand. Lucy sighed. "Thanks..." she took the chocolate and tried to take a bite out of it, but it was too hard. She put her hand over her mouth.

"Ow, my teeth..." She complained. She walked up to Erza next. "Hey Erza, thanks for being a great friend!" she said to Erza next. She took out a bag of chocolate from her basket and handed it to Erza, which Erza smiled. "Thanks. I had one for you too, but there was strawberry on it and I couldn't resist."

Lucy smiled. "It's okay, thanks anyways!"

She went one by one to each different person, handing out chocolates until it was all out, all except for Natsu's. She didn't like how Natsu tended to avoid eye contact with her but she shrugged, thinking it was only her. By 1 hour, she began to freak out. She didn't want Natsu to hate her. It was 11:47PM, so she planned on giving Natsu the chocolate at noon. She couldn't bring herself to give him the chocolate though.

.

11:57.

.

Lucy looked around, panicking. She threw the basket away and kept the left over chocolate, just made for Natsu.

.

11:59.

.

Lucy panicked even more.

.

11:59:49

.

Lucy was scared to death, flushing red of embarrassment. She made her way over to Natsu, walking carefully, not to make a fool out of herself. "Don't mess this up Lucy..." she tapped Natsu on the shoulder.

.

12:00!

.

Lisanna quickly pulled Natsu away before Natsu got to talk to Lucy. Lucy was heartbroken. All she wanted was to give Natsu chocolate... well maybe a little more then that... but she couldn't. Was Lisanna really her rival? And with that, Lucy ran out the doors.

"Yo Lisanna, what's up?" Natsu asked. Lisanna had taken Natsu to some place in the corner of Fairy Tail. She smiled. All eyes were on them but they didn't really care. Natsu looked a bit annoyed. "Damn, why are they looking at us, did we do something wrong by talking?" Lisanna giggled. Oh how dense he was. Lisanna held up a little bag. She placed it in Natsu's hands.

"Will you go out with me?" Lisanna asked. Everyone in the guild cheered. There were a lot of cheers and shouts. "Say yes Natsu!" "Nice one Lisanna!" "Maybe Natsu is finally going to grow up!". Natsu looked down.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll answer you after."

Lucy was outside, looking to the ground. She sat down on a nearby bench and sobbed. She couldn't understand why, but she just cried. What did she do to deserve such torture? She couldn't think straight. She had somewhat of a smile on to people who were passing by, but people could tell she was down in the dumps. She took out the bag chocolate and threw it onto the floor. The chocolate cracked in half.

Not enough pieces. She was prepared to step on it to break it completely.

"I would like my chocolate." Natsu grinned. Lucy gasped as she looked at Natsu who was smirking. He took the chocolate. "Hm, that's a big piece, I think the biggest I've seen." He opened the bag and took a piece. "Thanks Lucy!" He sat down next to her and looked at her. "You okay, it seems you're pretty sad. Anything wrong?"

Lucy shook her head, wiping her tears away. "Nothing's really wrong. Do you have any treats for me?" She asked.

Natsu smirked. "You really want one?"

"Yes."

.

.

.

"Then marry me."

And people swore they've never seen a greater smile...

* * *

**A/N:** Finish! So how'd you think? Leave a review, it means a lot! And Happy Valentines Day!

.

.

.

inb4 forever alone.


End file.
